Like an angel
by StarkSkywalker15
Summary: A veces, lo único que necesitas es a alguien que te guié por el camino correcto y sepa sacarte de esa oscuridad. SongFic. IronWidow. Posiblemente escriba una historia mas larga inspirada en esto... comenten que piensan.


**Se que esta cancion puede que talvez sea muy usada pero me inspiro para esta hermosa historia de IronWidow. Y honestamente es la historia mas cursi que he escribido pero bueno... la musica hace ese tipo de cosas en tu mente.**

 **...y talvez deberia de dejar historias de Hurt!Tony... nah**

 **Disfruten de su pequeña lectura.**

 **Oh por cierto la cancion es A thousands Years Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: Ni la cancion, ni los personajes me pertencen.**

* * *

 _The day we met_

 _Frozen I held my breath_

 _Right from the start_

 _I knew it I found a home for my_

 _Heart beats fast_

La primera vez que se conocieron eran como el agua y el fuego, no podían pararse al lado del otro. Él estaba enojado con ella por haberlo engañado como todos los demás a su alrededor y ella simplemente era indiferente. Pero el primer dia que se conocieron no fue así, aunque solo duro unos momentos.

Él estaba muriendo y ella había aparecido para salvarlo. Había llegado como un ángel en el preciso momento donde había perdido toda esperanza.

Entonces se separaron.

Y los vengadores pasaron.

Ahí fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que sentían algo por el otro. Pero lo ocultaron por que el era el Mercader de la Muerte y ella un asesina de Shield. Asi que ignoraron sus sentimientos y siguieron con su vida.

No podía estar con alguien como él.

Él no podía enamorarse de un ángel.

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Ultron apareció y al final cada uno de los vengadores se encontraba destrozado. Pero él era el más afectado de todos, a pesar de haberse disculpado, sus compañeros de equipo lo trataron como basura, se alejaron de él y lo ignoraron. Después de todo ¿Quién quiere estar cerca del Mercader de la Muerte?

Estaba solo de nuevo, herido y débil. Sin nadie a quien acudir. Pepper se había ido, sus amigos se había ido y rechazado, y lo más importante había creado a un robot en un asesino. Y era demasiada sangre en sus manos, demasiado dolor y odio.

Nadie lo noto.

Las sonrisas al mundo ya no eran las mismas. Estaba enojado consigo mismo y con su padre, pues el viejo había tenido razón. Era un desperdicio.

Reforzó sus muros, no dejo que nadie viera lo débil que había vuelto. Sus brazos estaban llenos de líneas rojas. Cada vez que trataba de dormir… escuchaba sus gritos, la de sus viejos amigo y la gente inocente que había muerto por su culpa (otra vez), y siempre se despertaba gritando, con el aire faltando en sus pulmones… y lloraba. Y no había nadie para calmarlo.

(¿Y qué dice de su otro apodo, "El Mercader de la Muerte"?)

Se merecía ese nombre totalmente.

 _One step closer_

¿Pero porque tanta gente había muerto cuando el había pasado por peores situaciones y seguía vivo?

Así que lo intento una vez pero no pudo… así que lo volvió a intentar una segunda vez, deseando en su mente que sus compañeros estuvieran ahí para detenerlo, para decirle que no era un monstruo… pero era tarde porque ya no sentía nada.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

Y de repente ella estaba ahí, parada frente a sus ojos. Eran como dos esferas de luz que le mostraron el camino por donde caminar, y alejaron toda oscuridad de él.

La abrazo como su salvavidas y lloro como un niño pequeño en sus brazos. Ella hizo lo mismo.

La vida no parecía tan mala como antes.

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

Lo intento por ella, trato de mejorar un poco pero en ocasiones era difícil.

Ella estaba ahí para sostenerlo, no importaba cuán difícil fuera la situación.

Aveces, cuando estaba en su taller, gritaba y rompía todo porque el dolor seguía en su corazón y otras veces solo se hacía daño así mismo en su furia… y ella aparecía para detenerlo, le decía que todo iba estar bien, que no había porque asustarse, no había porque sentir dolor.

 _One step closer_

Ella hablo con los demás, trato de hacerles ver el verdadero ser humano dentro de él. Era un gran progreso pero era difícil.

Él lo intento de todos modos porque ella se lo había pedido.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Todos regresaron a ser una gran familia.

Sonreía más que nunca, jugaba bromas como antes. Era el típico genio infantil que todos habían conocido la primera vez. Y preferían mantenerlo así.

Aveces ayudaban, cuando la oscuridad trataba de rodearlo de nuevo.

Y ella… ella se ponía más bella cada dia.

El estaba listo… y ella también.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Ambos sabían que no había sido pura casualidad que ella lo salvara. Que ambos, al conocerse, sabían que había algo entre ellos dos pero por miedo a lo que dirían los demás y sus pasados, lo negaron. Pero ahora no había porque ignorar sus sentimientos.

Era dos gotas de agua y cada uno se apoyaba en sus malos momentos.

Así que el intento dar un gran paso.

Acepto.

 _One step closer_

Tantos momentos juntos, y peleas buenas y malas. Los tenía justo en el momento de sus vidas.

El tiempo parecía una eternidad mientras esperaba que su ángel llegara al altar junto al. Se veía hermosa—como siempre.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí contigo y te aseguro que nada malo va a pasar" Le aseguro cuando noto lo asustado que estaba. Se sintió mejor cuando noto lo mismo en ella.

"Sabes que cuando los dos estamos juntos todo puede pasar"

"Entonces que esperas, los Vengadores están aquí por si se nos sale de las manos"

…

El tiempo se detuvo mirando a sus ojos— tal y como lo había hecho el dia que lo salvo de sí mismo, el dia que le mostro que todo podía mejorar—. Vio su vida, su futuro, ambos lo hicieron.

Sabían que juntos, nada podría lastimarlos. Que se habían completado como un rompecabezas.

No más dolor.

No más tristeza.

No más soledad.

Solo él y ella.

Un monstruo y un ángel.

Nadie podría separarlos hasta el final de sus días, y aun así harían lo posible para estar juntos de nuevo.

Para siempre.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'_ _ll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

 **Talvez haga un fic inspirado en esto ¿que opinan? Y para los seguidores de The Hacker y You're Part of the Pack Now... posiblemente suba un capitulo nuevo en los siguientes dias, lo prometo.**

 **StarkSkywalker15**


End file.
